


moments are precious

by sutera



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutera/pseuds/sutera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of one-shots during Rush's journey from the uncertain beginning to the fateful end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. treasure

_“What is that?”_

_“It’s a treasure chest -- a type of Remnant. They’re not that uncommon.”_

_“Remnant, huh…”_

It’s a memory— _bittersweet_ , at that, and there’s a stab of pain at the thought of Emma’s absence—that floats to the forefront of the young Sykes’ mind upon witnessing David’s consternated look as he binds yet _another_ treasure chest to himself. That expression doesn’t weigh as heavily as it _should_ upon his mind at first, too pleased with what he’s found inside— _sweet! I’m sure Baulson would like to have this for his lil’ sis and maybe Caedmon would want this…!_ —and there’s a grin crossing his features at the prospects they represent right now. Pocketing the treasure’s contents, he turns to his current companion—or rather, his _only_ companion since the others seem to have gone on ahead—and starts moving towards him.

“Ready to go, Dave?”

He can already see Irina and Emmy turning the corner and within Numor Mines, it’s sorta easy to get themselves lost considering how many nooks and crannies lay within these tunnels. Still, he’s grateful for the echoes that easily ricochet off the walls—the sounds are helpful for finding the rest of their small group when they’re occupied with a monster (although, it helps _attract_ monsters but Irina seems far too pleased to be gaining the experience under Emmy’s watchful gaze).

“Rush?” The impassive tone finally draws his attention to the Marquis’ features and his grin turns curious.

“Yeah, Dave?” Pausing in his movements, it’s only now that he starts to examine the Marquis’ expression _properly_ and he doesn’t seem too pleased. Slowly, the grin starts to fade. He hasn’t done anything wrong, has he?

There’s a moment of hesitation before David answers him, eyes narrowed. “How many of those Remnants have you bound to yourself, exactly?”

It’s a query that stumps Rush at first, purely because he’s confused as to _what_ he’s asking, but then he realises and then it changes to _why_. He thinks of the answer, and doesn’t think much of it. “Er, a lot? Prob’ly ‘round fifty by now—uh, what’s wrong, Dave?” The sudden falter within tan features is not expected, and neither is the other’s sudden approach.

The way David suddenly grasps at his shoulders is even _less_ so, features scrunched up with something Rush cannot directly identify at first.

“Rush, you shouldn’t--!” There is an obvious attempt to calm down even _during_ this outburst, and Rush starts to worry then.

He begins to lift a hand, confused at the reaction. “Dave…?”

“Forgive my rash actions, Rush.” He lets go of him and steps back, though his eyes never cease their focus on Rush’s own. The Sykes himself is about to reassure David that he isn’t really _concerned_ about _that_ but David continues almost immediately. “However, you do know that the treasure chests are not to be bound every time you see them, correct?” At Rush’s blank expression, his lips thin. “There’s a reason why there are so many that are not bound to an owner. People who happen upon them only bind a few to themselves, so as to avoid strain upon their souls, but you…”

Rush can’t exactly identify the expression upon David’s face, but he can _guess_. Still, there’s David again, worrying about everyone but himself and he immediately claps a hand on the other’s shoulder, smiling so as to calm him, hopefully. “Dave, don’t worry! You’ve got enough on your plate, so you don’t need to—“

“Of course I do!” The outburst silences him, and Rush can hear the slight echoes of it calling back to them, fading slowly with each passing word. David is breathing hard, and it’s only _now_ that Rush can identify the emotions upon the young Marquis’ face—worry and _fear_.

And fear isn’t something that Rush sees very often on him, if at _all_.

“Sorry…” He’s unsure of what to do, unsure of how to handle the other’s sudden spike in emotions.

“Don’t be.” David says shortly, but his eyes are hard. “Do not bind any more of these Remnants, Rush. Even if you think you do not feel any strain, there may still be adverse effects that we currently cannot see.”

Rush stays silent for a moment, and debates whether he _should_ follow the other’s words. After all, he doesn’t feel… _anything_ bad when binding himself to another Remnant, nor does he feel like he’s straining his soul or whatever afterwards. Maybe David is right—there may be something he cannot see, but David can’t feel what _he’s_ feeling.

Suddenly, a thought occurs to him and he has the desire to bash his face against the nearest rock.

Of _course_ David is worried—after all, it’s a Remnant that took his father’s life and may very well take his life. He feels horrible now, worrying David so needlessly and he grabs the other by his shoulders, much like David has just done before.

“Dave…” He starts, and doesn’t know how _best_ to relieve the stress but he has to _try_ at least. “I promise, I don’t think the bindings are affecting me at all. I mean, look at Irina—she’s got more than a few Remnants bound to her and she seems fine! Must be a Sykes thing—“ Inwardly, he winces at how _bad_ that sounds because of David’s own circumstances. “—Er, what I mean is, as soon as I feel something, I’ll get Irina to unbind the Remnants I am bound to, so don’t worry, alright?”

David looks stony, and Rush isn’t sure whether his reassurances worked or not. However, after a few seconds there is a very _slight_ softening of his expression and Rush knows he’s won. “Alright.” The Marquis concedes, and he is as every bit composed as he was before. “I trust your word, Rush. Just don’t push yourself.”

“Like you’re one to talk.” Rush counters, but smiles at the eased atmosphere around them. However, his smile fades as fast as it came. He lets go of him then, suddenly cognizant that he’s been holding him for far too long.

There’s something else he wants out of the other, and he’s sure David won’t entirely like it. He hesitates at first, before deciding to push forward. “Dave… promise me you’ll unbind the Gae Bolg with Irina after we’re done with the Conqueror.”

The other jerks visibly, shocked at such a request. “What?” Well, that wasn’t _entirely_ unexpected.

“I’ve been… talking to a few people.” Rush fidgets as David starts to frown. “The Gae Bolg… I don’t want it to take your life.”

“Rush.” David lets out a controlled sigh. “I apologize, but I— _Athlum_ needs the Gae Bolg to defend herself. With Celapaleis using us as their border defence, we would be vulnerable without it.”

And now, Rush feels as incensed as David did over him before. “But… you _can’t_! It’ll kill you and… and…” _I don’t want that_. “Dave, when I said that I’d fight for Athlum, I _meant_ it. I’ll fight for you and that won’t _ever_ change. Even _after_ we defeat the Conqueror, I promise I’ll stay and protect Athlum _with_ you.” He shakes his head. “I know that… I know it’s probably too much of me to act like I can wipe out as many enemies as the Gae Bolg, but I can sure as heck try!”

For a long moment, David stares at him, mouth parted in what seems like astonishment. His eyes are slightly wide, but the frown of consternation comes back. Rush interrupts whatever he’s about to say, grasping him by the forearm.

“ _Please_ , Dave. I’ll help make Athlum independent so you won’t _have_ to hold onto the Gae Bolg—I’m sure there’s _something_ I can do!” He feels a bit bad for even thinking it, but maybe he can ask for a favour from the Duchess of Balterossa and the Marquis of Royotia, and even the Lord of Melphina--!

“Rush.” David’s voice is calm, but there’s no telling what he truly feels. Rush falls quiet. “The whole reason for becoming independent from Celapaleis is for me to freely use the Gae Bolg so Athlum can properly defend herself when need be.”

Rush deflates visibly at that, cursing himself inwardly for forgetting such an important detail. There’s no point if David wants _that_ , right?

“However…” He looks up when the Marquis speaks once more, and he doesn’t know whether he imagines the reluctance in his tone. “If you think you’ll be comfortable staying, then perhaps I will unbind myself from the Gae Bolg.”  
  
“Yeah!” Rush says immediately, piping up with a smile. “Yeah, I’ll definitely stay—“

“ _But_ ,” David intercedes, tone hard, and Rush falters. “You have to _truly_ want to stay. I don’t wish for you to feel like you _must_ stay by me, that you feel obliged to. You absolutely must want it. I would not feel comfortable if it was merely because of the Gae Bolg, for it would not be good for you to remain if you’re unhappy.”

 _Unhappy_? It’s a ludicrous thought, Rush concludes. “Oh, _heck_ no! You think I’d be unhappy in Athlum?” _With you_? “Where would I even go afterwards, anyway? Not gonna lie, Eulam’s peaceful and all but meeting everyone here, journeying with them—these have probably been the best months of my life.” Sans the whole Irina thing and… and _Emma_ of course; the thoughts are too depressing, and he shoves them away almost immediately. Gotta focus on the positive stuff, right?

There’s a brief grin upon Rush’s lips but he leans forward then, peering at David. “But… you don’t mind _me_ here, right? I mean, I know I’m a bother sometimes but—“

And at _that_ , the Marquis laughs. “That’s an impossible thought, Rush. You’re not a bother at all—I feel quite lucky to have met you, as I’m sure the rest are.” He shakes his head briefly. “Alright. I believe you. Perhaps… perhaps I will unbind the Gae Bolg.” Rush thought there’d be more of a fight—as it is, he welcomes the surprise. Having been bound to the Gae Bolg for so many years, is he really alright with giving it up just like that? However, David continues, oblivious to his thoughts. “Would you be willing to use the Tablet on it? I wouldn’t want it to Collapse.”

Already, Rush is brightening significantly at the prospects. There’s a flash of whimsical contemplation upon the Marquis’ features, but he’s far too enamoured with the possibilities of the future. “Sure thing, Dave! Don’t worry, I’ll keep Athlum safe with you!”

David seems far too amused. “May I have your word on it?” There is a teasing air surrounding his words, but Rush has no problem adhering.

“I promise, Dave.” He says with sudden sincerity, and it seems to have surprised the other, but also pleases him. All the same, Rush truly _means_ it because if his family is _happy_ , if his friends and David are alive and _well_ then he will do _anything_ to secure and protect that. Unwilling to prolong such a mushy moment, he decides to distract the Marquis (though perhaps the other will easily be able to _tell_ ). He looks forward, behind David suddenly, and starts jogging past him, a grin upon his lips once more. “C’mon, Dave! We’re gonna get left behind by those two if we don’t hurry up!”

And there’s a moment’s pause from David before he starts moving slowly after him, a small smile curving bronze tiers.

 _I won’t let you or Athlum fall, Dave. I won’t_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at ending one-shots as much as i suck at sticking to one story/plot orz all the same, i hope i stayed true to their cahracter wheeze u___u and that y'all enjoyed reading!


	2. punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a certain, squinty yama incenses a still-grieving Rush after Emma's death.

_“The hell is going on? Some jerkwads calling themselves the Conquerors have trekked all the way from BFE to attack us! And where the hell were you, Athlum? Blocking that shit is the only reason we keep you around!_

_… Don’t tell me you let the Conqueror waltz through you to Celapaleis just to be a dick!”_

In retrospect, Rush doesn’t think he has overreacted at _all_.

While punching someone else just for what they _say_ isn’t something he’ll do _regularly_ —it isn’t something he’d do at _all_ unless the other person actually starts the fight themselves— _this_ particular person deserved it. Yet in this case, they hadn’t even _meant_ their words as a provocation and so this is entirely on Rush’s head—for while the words said have been particularly nasty, the implications that rode _with_ it is something that he is _still_ fuming over—and so he’s not even sure _how_ to defend himself in front of this ten-year-old Duke after being brought to him by a few guards that’d witnessed his ‘unnecessary violence’, quoting the very Yama that he’s abused.

Unfortunately, that same Yama has to tag along, and is now currently spewing things like ‘is this what Athlum is really like?!’ and ‘the way he acts is of an uncivilized brute!’ and admittedly, Rush _has_ snorted aloud at that which earned him a heated glare. Really, though, _he’s_ the brute here, but the young Sykes makes sure to hold his tongue, trying not to screw himself any further on this matter.

When the Duke of Qubine finally sets his eyes on Rush, the query flowing from his lips being one of Rush’s perspective, he can’t help spewing forth his _own_ defence and _outrage_ at the Yama. In retrospect, he knows he’s justified (but then, he _may_ just be biased; just _maybe_ ) even _while_ he’s being treated like a common criminal.

“For _one_ thing, I’m not even _from_ Athulm! Don’t you try and pin anything I do on them! It’s all on me, alright?! _And_ you _really_ deserved that!” Oh, there are _so_ many things that Rush wants to say to this Yama, _especially_ to counter all the points he’s made. Yet, now that he’s actually _able_ to speak without the threat of being thrown into jail straight away, he’s suddenly drawing up blanks. “The things you said aren’t—they aren’t…!” He shakes his head in frustration, unable to get out the words without somehow sounding immature because what the Yama has said is something that he _won’t_ allow to go, well, _unpunished_. While it might make him sound like some kinda snobby knight, he doesn’t really _care_ about that right now. The memory of those who’ve died—the memory of _Emma_ has literally been slandered by this guy, even if it _isn’t_ intentional.

Alright—maybe it _does_ matter if it’s intentional. Either way, that squinty Yama shouldn’t even have the _right_ to talk about an entire _city_ the way he did.

He flexes his hand now in exponentially rising frustration. His wrist and exterior of his palm is still throbbing from the punch—Yamas sure have some tough skin, something he _should_ have known after sparring with Blocter a few times—and he imagines that _he’s_ more injured than the other ever will be. Bristling with more rage than he has _ever_ felt, the next words flow in an outburst.

“ _You’re_ the dick!” Okay, _maybe_ he should brush up on his debating skills but it felt good to let _that_ out because it’s not like they _intentionally_ let the Conqueror through. It’s not like the Conqueror even _wanted_ to… oh—oh wait. Now _that_ gives Rush an idea of more things to say—

“We came and _saved_ your tails at the nest of Eagles! We left—we left _Emma_ behind just to help you guys and guess where the Conqueror really was?! He was in Athum, taking the Valeria Heart and you’re saying that _we_ let him _waltz_ past?! Emma lost her life to him! She—she deserved _more_ \--!” His voice chokes up then and he can feel tears brimming at his eyes. Dammit.

He’s cognizant that Celapaleis has lost more soldiers than Athlum in that battle—after all, they were on their last legs when Rush and the rest came to their rescue. Athlum herself hardly lost anyone; there were a few soldiers, he _knows_ this but they also lost _Emma_. _Emma_ , who has fought so long and hard for Athlum, who’s given her entire life and even _daughter_ to it— she didn’t deserve to _die_ at all!

Not… not to say those _others_ deserved it but Emma was… she was…!

“Hmm.” The Duke of Qubine looks at him with an unreadable expression, and when Rush fixates his gaze on him once more, he has to wonder how such an adult-like air has fallen around his shoulders like a cloak despite his age. It kinda sucks, actually, being that young and already having to bear the burden of his city by Binding themselves to a Remnant that is notorious for it’s short owners. He questions inwardly where the kid’s parents are—but then ultimately _that_ is a redundant question for they may be deceased.

 _Like Dave, almost_.

“You are dismissed.” For a moment, Rush thinks the kid is talking to him, but that squinty gaze is instead directed at the Yama, who looks as if he’s about to burst _again_ but bows instead.

“Thank you, Lord Qubine. I hope this savage—“ Que a rather _dirty_ look at Rush by the squinty Yama, and the Sykes is tempted to flip him off. “—gets what he deserves.” On that note, he turns and haughtily leaves the room.

 _Here comes the punishment_. Rush thinks to himself, turning back slowly to face the unreadable Lord of Celapaleis. _I’m probably gonna get thrown in prison and then I’ll_ never _be able to find Irina and David will be disappointed in me and he’ll just leave me rotting away--!_

“I apologize.”

For a moment, Rush thinks he may have accidentally said that aloud. In a _very_ high voice but then he registers that the Duke has said it himself, and, startled, he looks up at him.

“ _Huh_?” He asks, mouth gaping.

Duke Qubine shifts, eyes drifting to the side. “Emma Honeywell was someone I respected highly. David was quite lucky to have a mother figure like her.” By the way he puts it, Rush guesses that Emma may have forced some mothering on the kid herself, or maybe the Duke asked for it. Either way, it makes his chest ache. That sounds like her, alright.

The other continues after a short moment of silence. “My citizens are… quite unused to the discomfort of war since Athlum is there to safeguard them. Unfortunately, they look to that city as a wall instead of another town full of people.” His gaze returns to Rush. “I used to have the same view myself.”

Rush thinks he’s going to continue for a few seconds, then realises that the other is waiting for his comment. “What, uhm, what changed it?”

“David, actually.” The kid says, and smiles demurely. “Speaking of which, I believe you should get back to him.”

No explanation? Rush is actually curious, but then the Duke’s next words click. “Wait, I’m going free? No imprisonment for life?”

There’s a laugh. “Certainly not. That is a punishment reserved for the most heinous of crimes or prisoners of war. A deserved punch in the face is not something worth a life sentence.” Rush doesn’t like the sudden gleam in the kid’s eyes when he leans forward. “ _However_ , there _is_ a penalty fee of ten thousand gold.”

Rush stares. Then it registers. His jaw drops.

“ _Ten thousand_?!” He exclaims, and immediately pats his pockets. “B-but that’s most of what I’ve saved up so far!” The rest spent on herbs for use on the battlefield, unfortunately, and a few upgrades here and there. He’d been hoping to save up for a new weapon, but unfortunately that doesn’t seem to be an option anytime soon.

“Perhaps I shall bill it to the Marquis, then?” The Duke is _radiating_ innocence now. What a little _brat_.

“No, no!” If anything, Rush _really_ doesn’t want this fiasco getting out to David at _all_ , much less involving him in it. “Okay, okay, I’ll pay it. Dumb fines…”

“What was that?” Duke Qubine tilts his head the slightest bit. Rush wonders if that’s a trait shared by Lords.

“Nothing.” He grumbles. Sighing, he gets out his coins and starts counting. “Nothing at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea has been lingering for a while wheezes lkjalskfj i think i make everything way too casual omg lkjakslfj either way i hope y'all enjoyed!! and if you did don't forget to leave a kudos and your thoughts! ;D


End file.
